The Legend of Zelda: The Forgotten Hero
by AFinnishLabrynna
Summary: Hyrule is no more, an event forced its inhabitants to flee. While most of Hylian culture survived the legends of the Hero were forgotten. Now many centuries later and an evil is rising. Now an unsuspecting Hylian must rise up to become the next hero with no stories to guide no recognition and no real experience. Time has come for the Forgotten Hero to rise to the challenge!
1. Prologue: Ancient Legend

Long, long ago in a land now forgotten, there was a powerful relic, one that brought peace, prosperity, and wealth to all who lived in the kingdom. The kingdom itself was divided up into different parts for each tribe living there. One was a tribe of fish-like humanoids that lived in the watery areas of the land. Another was a group of living rocks that inhabited the driest and most dangerous parts of the land around a volcano. One lived in the forest and was rarely seen, seemingly disappearing into the woods. One was a secretive group who guard the secrets of the kingdom. The final was the most widespread of the five, inhabiting all parts of the land. This kingdom drew from the power of the golden treasures the Triforce of Wisdom and Triforce of Power. One day an evil arose who managed to obtain the Triforce of power and with it conquered much of the land. All Before him fell, armies, sages and glory seekers. When all seemed lost the princess of the kingdom using the power of the Triforce of Wisdom she defeated to evil and restored hope and peace to the kingdom. Because of that, all princesses are named after her, Zelda. Even to this day in the Kingdom of Sillia.

After the story, while the younger children asked questions he looked over to his companion. She was focused on her task of making arrows. Her red and blue eyes stared intensely at the arrow shafts as she attached the heads and feathers. She also had long white-blonde hair that was covered in soot from her forge. He reasoned she would have many admirers if she cleaned up more, but her working as a blacksmith meant that she usually had soot on her.

"What did you think of the story?" he asked her.

Without looking up from her task she replied: "It's missing something"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The story is missing something, like a major plot part or element of the story. Almost like there where three parts of the Triforce and one was left out for some reason" was her reply. He thought for a bit but didn't reply he had no response to that. She suddenly got up arrows held between her hands.

"Where are you going?" he asks her.

"To practice my archery" she replied.

"So those weren't Clanger's arrows he ordered?" He asked her.

"No I finished those up yesterday and delivered them, these are so I can practice" Was here reply.

"I still don't know why a pretty thing like you feels the need to learn sword play and archery in order to help defend the town," He told her.

"This village has done too much for me not to help in any way I can" was her reply "I don't feel like being the black smith is enough and you know I am not good at anything else than fighting". He nodded at that He knew very well she was only good at black/sliver/copper smiting but not much else that was practical.

"Well don't strain yourself we still need a smith" he told her. She nodded and left, he smiled as he watched her go. She was definitely strange, but he still liked her.


	2. Orbin Village

I looked around trying to find a landmark I recognized, there were none. Something in the back of my mind told me that something was familiar about this situation. Almost like I had been here before, but I didn't recognize anything. I had my bow, which gave me comfort, even though the woods I was in currently were rather thick. I stumbled on a tree root and barely managed to keep from falling over. I muttered and rubbed my foot. I looked up to try again to figure out where I was when I saw a person. Well, person may not have been the best word. They were about my height, didn't appear to have arms but had what looked like sleeves that seemed to function like arms. They appeared to be female and the head looked blue with most of the clothing being either purple or blue with some silver. An orange gem sat in the chest area.

"Mistress," the figure said, the voice was definitely female but it didn't sound Hylian. It startled me as the figure hadn't made any sort of move before this.

"M-me?" I stuttered out in surprise.

"Mistress seek me, the time is nearing" The figure spoke again.

I took a step forward and reached my hand out "What do you-?" I started. Suddenly the figure was gone and blue hilted sword in a pedestal sat in the figure's place. I reeled back in shock only to wake up. I sat pondering my dream, Mistress? I knew I wasn't of noble birth so why was I called that? However, seek me out? What exactly was meant by that? Did that mean for some reason this person needed me to find them? But I had never seen them before in my life! But what was that sword, I had never seen anything like it in my life, and I was a blacksmith.

Suddenly a part of me told me: "The Sword is what you must seek out". I froze my mind sent reeling, how did I know that? Where had that come from? I tried to recall but that part was gone almost like it had never existed. I was very shaken I had rarely left the close area to where I lived, I didn't really know anyone or anything, so then why was what apparently was a sword calling out to me? Even worse how did I know that it was a sword calling out to me?

I heard Aeronwy making noise somewhere and that broke me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and straightened my hair out. It was just a dream, nothing more nothing less, besides monsters and bad things like that hadn't been in the Kingdom of Sillia in years. There was no reason to dwell on this, it was just a simple dream nothing more nothing less. I got up and got dressed, then went to go help Aeronwy. Aeronwy was a Zora, which rarely ever left their domain, but she had been washed down stream and I found her. She had decided to stay with me but often went to the river to keep from dying. She was cleaning preparing some breakfast.

"Good morning Aeronwy!" I told her as I entered the room.

"Morning" she replied in her sing-song voice. I like her voice, it always seemed to have a song in it. She was also a mage and I wondered if that might be part of the reason why.

"What are you making today?" I asked her.

"Eggs" was her reply.

"Good, I could do with some eggs right now" I replied.

"Something happen while you slept?" was her response.

"Nothing really just a dream but I need something like eggs to help remind myself of that," I told her. She nodded understanding. Sometimes I had dreams that seemed too real and she knew that, so she also knew not to reply. I sat down and checked my list of what I needed to do today. Being the town's only blacksmith, well any kind of smith I often had many different jobs. Luckily no more arrow jobs since Clanger's last week. I didn't mind making arrows when it was for me because I was the only good archer in the village guard (should it ever be needed) but I didn't like when people wanted to make them arrows. I hated making arrowheads and since the village bought their own arrowheads, it was not necessary for people to make me make them.

"Oh before I completely forget Easton stopped by briefly saying he wanted to talk with you, he said you'd find him with Is and Kaiden," Aeronwy told me.

"He did?" I asked. Easton or East as he was known was the local noble's son he wasn't very nobley and happened to be one of my friends. "I'm guessing East never mentioned what exactly what he wanted to talk about?" I asked/answered my own question beginning on my eggs.

"No, he didn't buuut" Aeronwy began, "I think he fancies you" I rolled my eyes and kept eating. I know that she was smiling even though her back was turned.

"No I don't think so, he's got a thing for Isodora" I replied.

"Really?" Aeronwy asked "Because he never looks at her like he does you"

"Yes I am sure" I replied. I finished eating and cleaned my dish. Aeronwy had begun to eat her fish. I quickly gathered the things I kept here and paused. "Hey, Aeronwy you want to help me today?" I asked her.

"Ympf" she replied turning to look at me. I raised one of my eyebrows as she was still eating on of her fish so I didn't know what she had said. She shook her head furiously setting her plate down and jumping up quickly. We left and made the brief walk through town to my shop. Several of the prominent citizens in the village said hello. One wanted me to repair the silver trophy of the local festival. I accepted and he told me he would bring it later to me. During this time, many children and some others had approached Aeronwy, ranging from teens to older people. This was primarily due to the fact she was a Zora which were quite rare in this area. I knew a few of the boys around her also loved her but couldn't bring themselves to admit it.

"Are you helping Link in her forge today Aeronwy?" one of the people asked. It happened to be one of her admirers.

"Yes I am" she replied smiling at him.

"Well, I have a broken-" one of them started. I ignored them, as they were only here because of Aeronwy. While it did bring in more money it annoyed means I had fixed the same thing twenty times when it should have broken a second time. I let Aeronwy handle the front where my wears were, although I was not too far away, and began to heat up my forge. When the shop opened the flood of Aeronwy admirers happened. After that, it was pretty much the same as usual. I was working on making a plow for one of the farmers when I heard someone come in. I ignored what was going on until I heard Castle town.

"-is apparently in turmoil over the most recent controversy surrounding the Princess's Husband." A voice I recognized as the head swordsman of the town.

"What is it now? Last, it was he claimed to be, oh Gerudo, wasn't it? But they said he wasn't?" Aeronwy replied. I kept out, as I was likely born outside of Sillia and thus I didn't feel I had a right to comment on any political going ons in the kingdom. However, that didn't mean I wasn't interested.

"Yes, now he's calming, with proof, that a faction of the Sillian guard tried to frame him for a rape." Was the Swordsman's reply.

"Well I know he's not too well liked so I can see someone trying to frame him for something"

"Yes but at the cost of stability for our country? I hear Holodrum is arming itself to have another go at us."

"Well didn't we violate the treaty in the first place, I know the Zoras aren't targeted by Holoians and they apparently don't blame us."

"Yes I agree with you there but I only bring it up because we stand near old Hyrule and Holodrum knows that region so they may try to come around that way meaning we will probably get caught full force in the fighting." I heard someone else enter while that was being said.

"It's all Ganondorf's fault if he didn't think it was best to violate the treaty back when he was just another prince and not so important none of this would have happened" The voice belonged to an old professor who had at one point in time lived in Castle Town. He was very vocal about politics and well speaking your mind. He also knew a lot about legends and Myths.

"It might be but I heard that back when Hyrule Existed and before the mass exodus that created Sillia, Hyrule and Holodrum were allies" Aeronwy responded to what the professor had said.

"Ay, Hyrule, Holodrum, and young Isodora's homeland Labrynna were known as the allied three, if only the mass exodus never happened." Was the professor's response. With that, the interesting talk died and I was able to fully concentrate on my work. The Swordsman had wanted a water blade, and the professor had just stopped into talk to Aeronwy about the Zoras. Water Blades we elemental swords that were the main sword used by the Zoras. I needed Aeronwy's help for this, as she was a water mage. I had heated up the metal and worked it into a Basket-hilted sword. I held it still so Aeronwy could use her magic on it.

"Oh hear my call water, come forth and Breathe life into this blade so that it may bring water on those who fear it" Aeronwy spoke the magic words she need to while holding her hands around the sword. While it was just Hylian, I still couldn't understand it, Aeronwy had once said only mages understand what other mages said. With nothing else to while Aeronwy worked, I listened to the words she spoke and held the sword still. Aeronwy stopped speaking and nodded, I took the sword and heated the blade up again and let the magic sink into the hot metal. I then removed it and dunked it in water. It would need time to cool, and as I had completed all the work I had currently, so I decided to take a walk. Aeronwy stayed behind to watch the shop. I knew that Easton would be with Is and Kaiden, so I walked towards their usual spot near the river. I wondered what Easton could possibly want to talk to me about. Probably fixing one of the many metal things that his family owned. His father was the lord of the area and thus they had many fancy metal workings.

As I walked, I swept my unkempt hair back and tried to smooth it down. I usually did not care for my appearance but rarely did Easton ever ask directly to see me. Usually, he just showed up with Is or Kaiden. I was fast approaching the part of the river where Is and Kaiden usually were. I knew they were there as I heard voices. I was glad that I didn't have to go walking all around the village trying to find them. I stopped and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. The fact Easton had asked directly for me was making me nervous. I hit the sides of my face lightly and started towards the area again.

"So then I said 'but I have the sword' they all looked at me and realized the person they didn't want to have the only sword did" I heard Is say. I rounded a tree and saw them. Is, or Isodora was the only girl of the three. She was an expert sword welder and hailed from Labrynna to the far east of Sillia. Standing Next to her was Kaiden Who was From Sillia. He did not have one specific thing he was good at like Is. Sitting on a rock looking at them was Easton. He was somewhat skilled with a sword but paled in comparison to Is. He had told me when he was old enough he was going to join the Sillian Army.

"Oh Hey, Link! Over here!" called Is, seeing me. She waved her hand and smiled while the other two turned to look at me.

"Hey, Link" Kaiden called "Why are you here? I thought It was hours?"

"Ah well, Aeronwy told me Easton wanted to talk to me and I have finished everything we have right now" I replied.

"Must be a slow day then" Is commented. I checked the sun and saw that it wasn't too far from the midday position.

"Must be" I replied.

"So East what did you want to talk to Link about?" Kaiden asked.

"Ah well One of the ornate candelabras broke, and our smith said he couldn't fix it so I brought it here as I figured you could fix it" He told me. I noticed he had just been looking at me before Kaiden had prompted him to speak. It unsettled me a bit, but then what Aeronwy had said came back to me.

I shook my head a little then "Let me see it I might be able to" I told him. He nodded and grabbed a bag that was on the ground next to the rock he was on. He opened it and took the aforementioned candelabra, one of its arms had come off and the main stick part had bent. He handed it to me and I began to examine it.

"It looks like an easy fix to me, then," Kaiden remarked.

"Well some of the main ornamental decorations on it look bent out of shape to me" Is replied "some of the more intricate ones"

"Oh, I see it now"

"Yea so it is definitely a harder than it appeared to be"

"Can you fix it Link?" Easton Asked cutting Is's and Kaiden's conversation.

"I think so I'll have to start fixing it to be sure," I told him "And given what I have had in terms of work today I think I'll be able to get it fixed by tomorrow"

"Ah good, apparently this was made to commemorate my sister's birth and her birthday is coming up" Easton explained.

"Your twin sister's?" Kaiden asked.

"W-well yes but I just don't like thinking about my birthday" He replied nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Why?" Is started then a look of realization came over her and she smiled evilly "Is it because you're getting older than L-" she started leaning next to him and nudging him.

"N-No!" he cried and shoved her off.

"I heard hesitation!" Kaiden called. I quickly grabbed the candelabra and left before I got caught up in it. My mind wandered about what Is meant I thought I heard the beginning of my name. That combined with what Aeronwy had said and him staring perhaps he did like me? My thoughts were interrupted when I got back as Aeronwy looked guilty, and there were tons of metal weapons lying next to my forge.

"What? I asked her upon seeing this.

"Some of the guards from the next town came to have you do maintenance on their weapons. They would also like it done before they have to leave tonight" She told me. I looked at all the weapons and sighed.

"It's okay Aeronwy, can you start to look through them and sort out what needs to be done on what?" I asked her.

"Y-yes I can" she replied.

"Good so please start, " I told her. I set the candelabra down and began to work on the weapons that were obviously in need of work. I could hear Aeronwy singing while she worked. I like her singing I didn't know why. I guess it calmed me down. After a while, I heard it crack a little, and she coughed. Then something occurred to me, while she was in the forge the rate at which she used her natural moisture was increased and she hadn't been to the river in a week or so."Hey Aeronwy have you been to the river,comeback" I asked her not stopping on the sword I was working on,

"No" she croaked.

"Go ancome back until you feel better," I told her "I don't want you dying because you refuse to not take a break because of working".

"O-okay" She replied, I heard her get up.

"Oh when you get done and come back you can start the sharpening of the weapons." I told her.

"O-okay" she replied. I heard her leave. I then put my full focus into what I was doing. Time seemed to pass fast and before I knew it we had finished all the weapons. Just in time too. I barley remembered the candelabra so I sent Aeronwy home while I stayed behind to work on it. It was harder than I thought but I managed it. I held it up and examined it again; everything looked good this time around. I sighed and set it down to cool. It was after dark, and after working non-stop for so long I need to rest. I sat at the counter area and closed my eyes for a moment.

I opened my eyes to see a battle going on. There was a figure clad in green battling another person. I did like the hat the green figure had on. I couldn't make out the person the green figure was fighting, I could however see they were using magic. Dangerous magic, but the green figure didn't appear to have any problems with it. In fact the blue hilted sword they were using seemed to repel the magic. Wait Blue hilted Sword. It looked familiar. Then with a shock it hit me. It was the sword from my dream. I took a step back shook my head and looked again. It was indeed the blue hilted sword, the one that had told me to seek it out.

I then looked at the green figure. I couldn't see their face but it looked like it could be me. But it couldn't could it? I was right here!

"Well are you sure?" a voice said behind me. I spun around to see a boy a bit taller than me standing there. He had on a green tunic like the possible me did, though different. He had a sword, I could see the hilt over his shoulder.

"W-What?" I asked him.

"Are you sure that can't be you?" He asked

"Y-yes how can I be in two places at once!" I replied.

"It's a dream it's possible" he replied.

"W-well then who are you?" I asked him.

"Ah well I have a name but until you have proven you are the next I won't tell you" He replied, "I do apologize".

"I-it's okay" I replied, "So then what are you here for?"

"To get you ready for the first step," he responded, a gleam appearing in his eye. "It has come to my attention that you are not the greatest with a sword," He stated with amusement in his voice like he found this very funny.

"Yea So?" I asked, "What're 'ou gunna do about it?" I asked angrily "I have done my best!"

"Ahahahahahaha" He laughed hard with pure amusement in it. No sign of any other intention. I was dumbstruck I didn't know how to respond to it. "I-I'm sorry" he stated "It's just you don't seem like how I pictured you. I've been watching you and this is the first time I've seen you get like that" He replied "It seemed so out of character for you I couldn't help but laugh. Well, that and something else". He was right I usually was either too nervous or too respectful to do that, so why did I here?

"Wait you said and something else? What is that something else?" I asked him.

"Ah, you caught that eh? Well, it's because they way of fighting they are trying to teach you don't fit you as well" He replied, "The basics are fine but the Lambro's school of sword fighting isn't for you."

"Wait it isn't? That's what they said fit me the most!" I shot back "And they seem to know more of what they are doing than you!". I really was acting differently I never would do this sort of thing.

"Ah well they usually aren't wrong I will give them that, but in your case they are wrong" He replied.

"Not possible, you don't look like you know what you are doing!" I responded. Why was I responding like this?

"Well how about this: I teach you what I came here to teach you and you decide which feels correct to you?" He asked.

"Fine" I replied "but I don't have-" I started but then I realized I had a sword and a shield. "How?" I asked

"It's a dream well sort of" he replied. "Okay now copy what I do" he instructed me. What he taught me was how to shield bash effectively. After I got that done he looked at me. It was a sad look and I thought I had done badly.

"That's great! You mastered it faster that your-" he started then changed what he was saying, "Alright now time to learn the Helm splitter".

"Wait, the what?" I asked, "I've never heard of that one before"

"Ah well it's unique to this style so don't worry about it" He told me waving his right hand dismissively. "Now watch what I do,then" He told me. I nodded and watched. He shield bashed, well nothing but its what he did. "Now when you do this you may temporarily stun an enemy by doing this. If so you can do this," He explained. He then jumped and slashed his sword while jumping as if splitting a helm of something. I nodded understanding what he had just done. "Now you try it," He instructed me.

"A-alright" I responded and set to work on trying it. It was harder than it looked and I wasn't getting the hang of it.

"Stop!" He called "you just can't visualize the enemy can you?"

"No I can't it's also hard to jump so high as I'm not very tall,realised" I told him.

"Well first off when you are jumping when attacking something use what you have stunned to leap up higher. Second thing try it on me" He instructed.

"Y-you?" I asked him

"Yes, it's a dream so I can't get hurt, also I'm well, … that can wait." He told me "This is the only way that you can get a hang of it." I nodded then steadied myself while calming myself. I shield bashed and while he was stunned, I used him as a springboard to launch myself up. At the height of my jump I swung my sword down then landed and rolled quickly brealizedit myself I swung again making use of being behind him.

"I'm so-" I started worried I had hurt him.

"FANTASTIC!" he cried picking himself up from where he had landed after my second strike. "That's the fastest I've see anyone innovate it the way you did!" He cried "Perhaps… no still locked away".

"Locked away?" I asked.

"So which style do you thing fits you better?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Yours" I responded without thinking.

"Told you" he replied "oh and while this may seem disrespectful, but how tall are you?"

"W-what? Well I'm 5'2'" I told him. He nodded as if making note,.

"I had to ask so I could develop ways to modify to fit you better" He responded "Well of course should you pass".

"Pass?" I asked

"You'll find out. Oh! I won't do this again for you, because this is likely a one time knowing, but be ready tomorrow" He told me "So practice Helm Splitter"

"What?" I asked but he was gone. I looked around and saw the girl from my last dream a bit off watching me.

"Be careful and seek me" she said.

"Seek you! Where are you!" I cried. I didn't get an answer as immediately I awoke to Aeronwy shaking me.

"Link!" she cried "are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I just dozed off before I could come back" I told her. She looked very relived at this. We headed back to my house and I bathed and headed for bed. I didn't get another dream like that but it still worried me. I awoke before Aeronwy and grabbed my sword and shield. I snuck out back and set up a stool for me to jump off of. I had decided to try Helm Splitter to see if I had just made the dream up or if I had actually been taught it. I tried it and successfully preformed it, on nothing. I had managed to do it but not on anything. I quickly put the stool up and went inside to think. I had today off, so I didn't need to run to the shop, aside from for the candelabra. After Aeronwy got up I ran to get it. I knew Easton would come for it today.

I was uneasy, and well had been sense I had woken up, as if something bad was going to happen. I heard a knock at the door.

"Oy open up" I heard Is's voice. I opened the door and let Easton, Kaiden and Is inside. Is hugged me, like she often did.

"Did you manage to fix it?" Easton asked

"Yes it put me to the test but I did get it as close as I could" I replied fetching and giving it to him.

"Thank you" He replied flashing me a dazzling smile "I'll get some rupees sent over tomorrow"

"it's fine, you paid me extra for the last work I don't need it, and I mean really I don't need it" I told him "Donate it to the orphanage or something more beneficial to others".

"That's the link I know! She care more for other than herself!" Kaiden announced "seeing as her assets aren't too great bu-!". I looked at him unamused/uncaring while Is hit him in the back of the head with her sword sheath.

"It is rude to talk about anyone that way, and in this case Link who is not only a friend but is letting you into her house!" Is yelled at him.

"Sorry!" he replied.

"Breakfast is ready!" Aeronwy called from the kitchen. We all hurried up and ate. I didn't have anything planned so Aeronwy and I went with Easton, Ise, and Kaiden when they went shopping. On my way out I made sure to grab my bow, sword and shield. When I was not working, I acted as part of the village guard so I often had these with me. While we walked, my thoughts drifted to the dream and my bat feeling. I didn't really notice were we were until we were inside the small cloths shop on main street. I need some new clothes after Kaiden had 'accidently' set some of mine on fire. I looked around and found a tunic my size. It was the standard travellers tunic, it did come with a hood if I wanted it but I didn't.

I made my purchase and left the building as it was very small for four hylians and a Zora. I leaned against the right side of the building. I was in a state of unease as my bad feeling had gotten worse. I started to pace, something I do when I am nervous, when I heard the other leave the shop. I was about to head over to them when I heard a scream of terror.

"Lizarfos! Lizarfos in the Village!" A scream of pure terror ripped though the air. I looked down the street and saw three green two blue and a red Lizafos there. One blue was an archer, the other blue was a spearman. The Red was a shield and sword wielder. The three green were boomerangmen. I quickly dropped to a crouch and got my bow ready I looked and saw to my dismay I only had five arrows.

"Link cover us!" I heard Is shout. Before I could stop her she and Easton drew their weapons and advanced on the Lizafos. Aeronwy stood back and started to chant to get her water magic ready Kaiden on the other hand.

"Oh great balls of death why me!" I heard Kaiden yell. Well he was panicing. I focused and decided that I should at least kill the archer before it could make itself troublesome. I drew and Arrow and aimed, I steadied my breath and released. It flew strait and true, until the Lizafos turned and it missed. I quickly drew another and fired, this one hit it in the arm, but when all the way through. It cried out in pain while I quickly followed up with another arrow, this one killed it. By now the others were aware of me. I quickly Fired another arrow at the other blue one it hit causing it to drop it's spear. I knocked the last one and fired when I noticed the red Lizafos running at me.

I dropped my bow and drew my sword and shield. I raised my shield just in time for its sword to strike it. I quickly reacted lashing out and getting a strike in. with that it jumped back and approached me more carefully. The problem for me was I was in an alleyway restricting my movements. I readied my weapons and advanced. It sliced at me but I parried, not willing to risk blocking with my shield yet. It tried to slam its shield into my sword while I was parrying but I lept back and it missed I then jumped forward and cut its shield arm. Lucky hit, which even luckier it was bad enough for it to drop it's shield.

Unfortunately that didn't make it any easier. I few more exchanged swings and I could tell that unless I could think of something fast it was going to were me out. I was competent with a sword but this thing was experienced with one. I withdrew my sword after striking it's sword, my arm still tingling.

"Darn even without its shield it's good at bashing my sword away," I thought to myself. "Wait I can try that!" An Idea came to me. I then let it come at me when its sword was a bit to close for comfort I slammed into it and the Lizarfos with all my weight stunning it. Before it could recover I jumped of it slicing into its head with Helm Splitter. I landed and swung sword and all around, delivering a blow that sent it spinning around. Before it could respond, I stabbed it deep with my sword killing it.

I pulled my sword out, and expected it to fall; ins, ead it turned black and exploded into a black mist which dissipated.

"W-what!?" I exclaimed. I had never seen anything like that before.

"Link! Link are you alright!" I heard Is call from behind me. I tunred and saw that the other Lizarfos had been dealt with.

"Y-yea" I responded a bit shaken from the fight and the mist.

"How did you manage to cause it to do that?" Easton asked me. He looked concerned.

"I-I don't know" I replied in honesty.

"Where did you learn to do that!" Is asked crashing into me in a tight hug.

"Yea I've never seen that before" Kaiden Asked "I've seen many styles and watched both Easton and Is practice but I've never seen anything like it before!"

"I've read many books on sword fighting style but I have never seen that before. Or well anything even similar to it." Easton told me.

"W-well-" I started.

"Is everyone okay!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I saw it was the leader of the Village guard.

"Yes everyone here appers to be unhurt" Easton replied.

"Ah Lord Easton" The Leader replied "I see you took a few. Anyway Everyone who fought gather here so that we may check you for wounds."

"Okay I think we are all okay but we should go and get looked at anyway" Is said, releasing me from her hug.

"Yes, … Link your bleeding!" Aeronwy exclaimed.

"I am?" I asked confused I didn't feel anything. I looked down and saw that I had a wound on my right side.

"Link get it checked out immediately!" Is told me. Literally dragging me were everyone were being checked out. As I was apparently the worst they had seen yet I was first. After I was patched up, I wondered off a bit to sit while Is and the rest were tended to. I sat against a tree and started to think.

"Apparently there was a larger force that went ahead" I heard a voice. I started and looked around seeing that the leader was talking to the mayor.

"I fear for all of us should that be the case. Perhaps it is not enough that we are just descendants of Hyrule. Perhaps their misfortune is to become our misfortune" The mayor commented.

"Sir_" I heard someone run up but I ignored what was being said.

"Seek me" I said to myself "that's what the figure said." I started to think.

" _Hero_ " I started the voice sounded similar to the voice of the figure I had seen with the sword. I stood up and looked around, there was nothing that could have caused the voice.

"Hello?" I asked.

" _Hero you must seek me for only with my power can you Bring peace again._ " The voice told me " _Seek the first gift to seeking me_ ". I then felt like there was something I needed to get in the direction I was facing. I began to walk into the forest, following my instincts. I did not know how long I walked, but I came to a tree. It was old, very old and it was cover in moss and vines. As I was looking at it I saw a treasure chest. I knelt down and opened it. It contained a belt with some bags on it. However they had the three triangle mark of Hyrule on it. I picked it up and could feel something different about it. I opend one of the bags and reached inonly to have my arm go into it. This must be a bag that Hyrule was known for that could carry large objects in it. I put it on and looked around, I found the path back to the village and followed it. I was starting to see the village though the trees.

"Hey" a voice called. I looked and saw one of the older sheikah from the village.

"Yes" I replied walking towards him.

"You will need this" He held his hand out and on it was a hookshot. "I don't know why you are leaving or what you are doing but I know one thing you will need this"

"T-Thank you" I replied taking the hookshot from him.

"Your welcome, you know I had a feeling you were important since the first day I saw your blue and red eyes" He told me. He was one of my regulars who often just came into talk with me.

"Really? Than do-" I started

"No, I don't know what you are called to do or where it will lead you or how you will end up. Just remember that no matter what you have the courage to keep going and that in the end it is you who will know what you really were called for" He answered. I nodded I just couldn't think of anything to say. "Now go get ready, think it over if you have to. Just be safe Link," He told me. He then walked off. With that I headed into town. My friends were happy to see me as they had worried after they had noticed they had disappeared. I was able to retrieve the tunic I had bought and slipped it into my new bags. The rest of the day was a blur, I was mainly thinking about what I should do. It was late at night when I finally made up my mind. Aeronwy was sleeping, so I quietly made preparations. I packed food, went into a pocket of one of my bags. Water, most of the canteens went into my bag but one I attached to my belt. Hookshot and Bow Stord in another pocket of my bag. Some rupees and an empty bottle I had. I changed into the traveling tunic I had bought and slid a change of clothes into my bag.

I then grabbed my sword and shield. I almost put them where I usually do, sword on my right side shield on the other. But I decided to put both on my back with my quiver of 30 arrows. It felt right doing that, the other way had always felt off. Before I left I wrote notes and letter explaining my absence as "There was something I needed to do" I left them on my table and left my house. I still wasn't sure why I had decided to leave but I had. I had always wanted to see the world, and now I could. But more that that I felt called to do something about the monsters that now were entering Sillia. I walked towards the village entrance. Each steap filled me with both dread and excitement. I turned the bend to the village entrance and saw Aeronwy standing there. She had a bag and her Zora Sword. It looked like she had been waiting for me.

"Aeronwy what?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you" she instantly replied

"Bu-" I started

"No I am. I've seen that look before and there is no way I am staying behind. I don't know what you are thinking or even doing. But you have been off since we saw you after you returned from the attack" She stated. I saw the look in her eyes and knew she was coming weather I wanted her to or not.

"Okay" I sighed, "did you tell the others?" I asked her.

"No" she replied. I sighed again, this time with relief, I like them but I knew they would just try to talk me out of it. Aeronwy wouldn't. She would just support me, and make sure I was safe. I was glad she was coming.

"Let's go, I want to get far away from here before we sleep so it's harder for them to catch up to us" I told her. She nodded and we started.

"Link do you know where we are going?" she asked.

"Nope just trusting my instincts," I replied. "Do you even know why I'm leaving?" I asked her when it occurred to me she hadn't asked.

"No but I trust you and I am coming with you" She replied. I smiled at that.

"It's great to have you" I replied. We walked in silence after that. When we were on the hill overlooking town, I stopped and looked back. This might be the last time I see it. I looked for a bit before I turned and started down the other side.

"To New lands, I go, new places to see and a new adventure begins" I whispered as I went down the hill.

* * *

 **Author's Note: After finishing the first real chapter there are a few things I feel I should Explain.**

 **One: Monsters and species/races. The appearances of these are going to be clobbered together from the different In this case the Lizafos fought in this chapter were from Breath of the Wild. The Hylians are the same as ever. The Sheikah are from Breath of the Wild. the Zora are a mixture of Breath of the Wild and either Ocarina of Time/Majoras mask or Twilight Princess I haven't decided. Everythime a new monster or race appears I will say which game the design came from.**

 **Two: Yes that is a female Link. I decided that because the legends are gone as is Hyrule (for the Moment) to make a female link, not just to keep anyone who might now the legends from discovering who the hero is. But because I felt that this is a new Era in Hyrule's history so a new link, and not like any one seen before should be used. Her Weapons and Items are going to be a mix from between the games. Every time she gets a new Item at the bottom I will list out everything that she has. Tunic are also going to be used in this. She will receive the classic green one, but there are times where tunics will be necessary in order to get through places. Currently she has the Hylian Tunic and Hylian trousers from Breath of the Wild equiped.**

 **Three: Yes I know two rather important characters have shown up, sooner than they probably should have. However, with the legends gone, they have to step up and guide the hero, even if they can't too much yet. I did mention the name of Ganondorf but he may not be a villain so wait and see.**

 **Four: there are going to be a lot of theories from the Zelda Univers in here, and some of my own thoughts on certain Items/abilities so be warned. I am also taking some inspiration from other works set in Zelda related worlds. so far the only one apparent is Two Rulers.**

 **Link's Inventory**

 **Short Sword**

 **Wooden Sheild**

 **Bow**

 **Arrows X 30**

 **Hookshot (Wind Waker desgin)**

 **Empty Bottle X2 (one came with the bag)**

 **Blacksmithing tool for weapon matnince**

 **Tunics:**

 **Tunican Tuinc/Hylian Trousers**


End file.
